That was it
by princesspea100
Summary: House finally kisses Cuddy and hates it! Realising he's messed up he starts an unusual and hilarious crusade to win his hearts desire!


A/N Hi this is my first house fic so please be gentle. I will be updating frequently but reviews will speed me up! This is also a slight tongue in cheek response to the recent spoilers!Cameron/House pairing of course. House has an epiphany in an usual way and decides to take action finally!

CHAPTER 1

That was it?

House's jaw dropped comically as he extracted himself from the octopus like hold of the woman beneath him.

"Oh crap. I've fucked up!" House smirks self derisively at himself as the light bulb snaps on painfully in his brain.

Wh… what do you mean you've fucked up?! Lisa Cuddy's voice of uncertainty changes gradually as it's threaded with outrage. She slides her butt off of House's desk where previously she had been lounging brazenly across it with House's lips sloppily devouring hers. Leaning towards him with her hands on her hips she eyes him menacingly, her head angrily cocked to the side.

House shrugs childishly…Eh Did you FEEL anything cause I sure as hell didn't aside from copping a feel of your mammoth mammories and your bubalicious bubble butt!!

Lisa stands staring at him aghast. "You asshole!"

"Come on now Cuddy don't throw a little prissy hissy fit, you've been just as bad as me flaming this opera of verbal foreplay the truth is it's like kissing my sister…you've been fanning my incestuous flames you floozy!" He rants on extravangantially in front of the dumb struck Cuddy who by now has straightened her floral blouse and black pencil shirt following her year's biggest non-event. She folds her arms across her chest in fury as she allows the colourful clown in front of her to continue his excited warbling…

House pauses to drag the back of his hand across his Cuddy moistened lips.

"Yeugh! Seriously! The chemistry is so off we were kidding ourselves! Sex and babies I wanted the first and I'm damn sure you wanted Housie's spermy by-products scuttling around in your life! No way Miss Cuddy," he shouts as he points to his groin " These are not for you!"

"But, but…House this is ridiculous It was just a kiss…" Cuddy stuttered in confusion.

"No it wasn't and you know it! It was meant to confirm that we were going to get hot and sweaty and make lots of little cute babies…instead it woke me up that this is not going to happen, it's just convenient and quite frankly toots I'd rather be a miserable old bachelor to my grave than pretend to want more than a good old roll in the hay sack!"

" You arrogant bastard. Our kiss told you all of that did it?! Well I'm glad I found out so soon. Go back to your miserable lonely life Greg! You don't deserve affection! You'll never get your hands on me again, that's for sure!" Cuddy spun on her heel and strode angrily to the door amazed at herself that the man in front of her could have ever been a possible candidate for creating a family life.

"Don't worry sis I'm sure it's illegal in most states!"

House ducked quickly to avoid the flying marble elephant ornament that usually resided on the table next to his office doors.

He grinned, but more because of his new found revelation…the kiss had been wonderful, full of passion, warmth and need…not Cuddy's though but the one that had occurred before it.

He sat behind his desk and closed his eyes bracing his hands on his jean-clad thighs as he deeply inhaled.

He could still feel her hand at his waist as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Cameron.

He was amazed that kissing Cuddy could have brought his desire for Cameron back into the very epicentre of his mind …but there she was glowing lips and a wide smile taunting him all over again. Showing him that what he felt when they had kissed could never compare the lack of stirring when he and Cuddy had kissed.

I need to do that again he thought to himself excitedly as he plunged himself further into the memory of Cameron's sweet kiss.

Small problem though…she was all cosy with Chase, dangerously heading toward nuptial hell if gossip was right which within the hospital world it usually was.

House knew he was a tad late in his revelation about his double xx'ed former duckling but with a little sneakiness, intelligence, illegal activity and wooing he may make her his before the fat lady screams.

He wanted to make her his.

And now he knew…he had a mission.


End file.
